Imaginary
by Fantasian
Summary: Yeah It's the same story, but this time I just added an authors note as a second chapter, nothing special but if you never read it plaese do, It a ROLA songfic to imaginary form evanescence (sp?)
1. Imaginary

This is a songfic I wrote it's my first songfic ever and I hope you enjoy  
  
O by the by I own nothing nada zilch, not the show, no the characters, not the song not the lyrics NOTHING!  
  
Rogue sat there on the grass beneath her tree waiting for the other X-Men to come. Oh how she loved her tree she don't know how it really became hers, so she sat under it a few times and suddenly everyone reserves it for her. She used to sit here with the brotherhood, be fore they got expelled; she used come and sit here with him. She closed her eyes chasing the memories away. Soon Scott and the rest came ready to go home. Soon Rogues head started to hurt. She knew why she tried putting up a barrier to her memories and the memories of the people she absorbed. When she did that the physcs become a little restless. She dreaded the sleep she can't block them out when she sleeps. She wanted to sleep tonight a dream her way she forfeit the fight.  
  
Swallow it up for the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent night  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
the goddess of imaginary light  
  
It's not so much she didn't like the physces and traveling to her head they can have interesting conversations, she can learn there secrets and when she in her head she can touch. She knows it's not real but still. Sometimes though they show her memories she doesn't want to know or feel. They also tend to side with one another, if starts mentally yelling at her they all do. Other times though she'll go there and never want to leave. It's her dream world her paradise and she'll sometimes just lay down on her bed and stay in her world for hours on end.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
and candied clouds of multiply  
  
I lye inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Rogue went straight up to her room and flung herself on her bed. Kitty reminded Rogue that they had danger room sessions at 5 and set the alarm clock. Rogue grunted she didn't want to ever wake up. She soon gave in to slumber and walked in her world. It was quite beautiful; one would think it black and dark because Goths are black and dark inside, stupid hypocrites. My world was actually quite the oboist her land seems like a cheery quaint all most medieval village much like a place told in fairytales and old stories dating back when light was made provided with candles. The only place dark at all was the alleyway were the enemies gathered, juggernaut, saber tooth.. she ran to the cliff over looked the river and let the breeze gently run across her face it seemed to tell her to turn around. When she did she found him. wanting to share the memory before she was shaken up about it, but here wear everything was right she was ready then Rogue was harshly ripped to consciousness by Kitty's alarm clock.  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
our alarm clock screaming monsters calling widening  
  
let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me  
  
where the raindrops as they're falling  
  
tell their story  
  
"Time to get up Rogue" Kitty said cherry. "Please Kitty let me sleep tell them I can't do to danger room, that I'm sick" Rouge begged. "No rogue, it's not that bad" "please" asked Rogue with every emotion she felt shining through. Kitty looked at her face and saw her yes, "alright just this once." Rogue rested her head on her pillow. The memory playing her head, she sat on the steps of the brotherhood house it was the day before she left she heard the porch squeak under someones footsteps. She turned around and found an saw Lance standing there he walked up a sat behind Rogue. They had been talking like this every night looking at eh stars talking about their past and how they wish they had a home a real home both being adopted or in Lances case passed around from foster home to foster home never experiencing what it was like. Lance looked at Rogue with sincere look in his eye "Rogue there's something I need to tell you, I.. I... " Then Lance kissed her to show what he was trying to say. At first Rogues heart jumped for joy she had cared for him this way too she started to kiss back. Then she felt the o so familiar pull she pushed him away and ran inside. Rogue didn't realize she fell asleep again all of a sudden she was back on the cliff she turned around and saw Lance waiting for her.  
  
If you need to leave the world you live in  
  
lay your head down and stay awake  
  
though you may not remember dreaming  
  
something waits for you to breath again  
  
Rogue, I wanted to be with you one way or another, whether it was real or here in your head. I wanted you to absorb me so I can be with you always. Rogue why'd you try to leave me??? Rogue had trouble finding her words "I just couldn't be with you, I'd hurt you.. you'd hurt me." "I'd never hurt you Rogue" Lance said leaning forward to kiss her. Rogue jumped in her skin remember the night on the porch, but this time she just felt a kiss no o so familiar pull, just a kiss. When the kiss ended she looked up into Lances eyes, "I want to be with you too" she finally managed to say. They on that cliff for hours looking at the starry purple sky talking about their future and how wonderful this home of thiers was  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
and candied clouds of multiply  
  
I lye inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ok I'm not entirely happy with how the story came out, the idea came to me one day and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote something but its hard to right a songfic. I hope Rogue doesn't seem a little out of character, o well it felt kind of weird writing this because not only is this my first sonic but it my first actual romance that I finished. usually I start by writing a couple of them but then get writers block and never really get to the actual kiss and junk.  
  
Rauken: That's probably because you've never been kissed and just don't know what to write  
  
ME: shut up! *starts strangling Rauken at the neck* o yes please review *continues with the strangling* 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
OK, as a few of you may already now I said I'd rewrite this song to the right lyrics. Over Christmas I got the evanesce CD and I found the song on the CD was different then the one I downloaded. So I tried changing the story to the one on the CD, which I actually don't like as much as the one I downloaded and I found its hard changing the story to manipulate from the way I had it. All though I'm not the happiest with what I got written I like it better that way and long lyrics or not I'm going to leave it the way it was. Also if you read my story expecting it to be revised I apologize. 


End file.
